Aqua 'Mon Hunger Force
by Nate-kun
Summary: A story originally done as a request from /vp/: "Replace the cast from Aqua Teen Hunger Force with Pokemon using a scenario that's as bizarre as the show itself." Humor is more understandable if you've seen the actual show. Not a crossover.


**Ah yes, this...this story. So this happened one evening while I was on /vp/ taking requests from anons regarding what stories they wanted me to write. Among the same-old, same-old song and dance routine suggestions was a bizarre request that I found most peculiar. The requester asked that I replace the cast of_ Aqua Teen Hunger Force_ with Pokemon that they suggested, then write out a scenario that plays out much like an episode of the show itself. Now, as you can see, the premise is quite fucked to hell and back. **

**But I am a man of my word, and not once do I ever refuse to do a challenge. Prepare for bizarre shit that constitutes as humor, and vulgarity. All words that were capitalized in the original story have now been properly edited for Fanfiction . net purposes.**

**Word Count: 849 words.**

* * *

Aqua 'Mon Hunger Force

Number One in the Meta-Game, G

One day it was a nice fucking day in New-freaking Jersey, and that's all you fucking need to know.

"**'Ay!** You faggots, get out my_ freakin' pool_, I'm tired with you jackasses just _bargin' in here_, and _usin' my goddamn pool!_"

Finneon looks up at who has just interrupted their nice day out, and by-fucking-jove, it's their obnoxious neighbor, Swanna.

Finneon has a casual look on his face, and his tone is no more different than it is suave, "Hey Swanna. How are you doing today?"

Swanna has that douche-look on his face, "**How am I doing today!?** Look Finn-man, just get your damn _fish-fin ass _'outta my pool, okay? Is that clear? Do you understand me, _Long John-freakin' Silver_?"

"Actually Swanna, I'm going to go ahead and shoot down that suggestion on account of the fact that, uh, Carnivine is having a barbecue today. See I don't want to hurt a kid's feelings. That's just mean. It was his birthday wish too."

"Y'know that **freaking plant thing** is like the size of my door and then some, that ain't no kid, it may talk like some _autist _but it ain't painting no 'pichas i can tell ya that right now._ Now get out my pool!_"

Hearing the commotion, Vanilluxe floats over from his position at the grill. Keep in mind his voice is none other than the Snyder, "Oh boy, here we go again! _Carnivine! _You stay here and set-up the grill, **don't blow it up**, actually-actually, wait, wait, don't touch anything. Much better idea, am I right everyone?!"

Carnivine looks with a dopey smile at the grill, "I like setting up the grill."

Vanilluxe frowns at Swanna, "See Swanna, I know why you're mad, and I sympathize with you, being touched as a child _does_ make you resentful to people playing in your pools._ It's okay!_ You're among friends!"

Swanna slaps Vanilluxe away from him, "Aw fuck. What? What now? The fucking floating ice cream cone is tryin' 'ta preach to me?

Finneon wipes his eyes with his fins, having gone for a quick swim while Vanilluxe and Swanna shared their debate, "Why is this such a big issue to you Swanna? So we're using your pool, you never use it, what's it matter to you?"

"It matters, **'caus it's my freakin' pool!** What if I went over to yo' backyard, and what if I just** ate those hamburgers on your grill?!**"

"Okay." Finneon blatantly says, completely holding disregard for the fact that that was not the correct way to respond to him.

Angered to hell and back, Swanna steps over the fine line separating their houses and goes to the grill set-up next to Carnivine.

"**See?** _This_ is why I hate people usin' my stuff!" Swanna prepares to grab a nice juicy hamburger patty with his wing, not caring if it's done or raw, but something happens that prevents him from completing this simple task.

The grill comes to life.

It grows a bunch of tentacles, an angry face with a burning fiery hue, and an overall "I'm going to kick your freakin' ass" demeanor. The grill wraps one of its tentacles around Swanna before he can run away.

"**Angry grill! Angry!**"

Swanna is scared half to death, "_Holy freakin' shit_, someone freakin' help me, oh my god!"

**"Stealth charcoal! Stealth charcoal!**" yells the grill loudly in an emotionless robot voice. From its mouth, a multitude of charcoal gets spat out, each bit piercing into Swanna's body.

Swanna's body gets torn apart, his blood dripping into his pool and subsequently changing its color.

"_Agh!_" Swanna yells with a blood-curdling scream.

"**Angry!**** Angry!**" enraged, the grill tosses Swanna's body onto the nearest fan like a washed-up dish rag, "**Ooga booga!**" it cries out loudly.

He jumps out into the neighborhood, torching absolutely everything in sight, regardless of alignment, **"Destroy! Destroy!**"

Carnivine looks on at the neighborhood turning into a devastated trainwreck of a place to live, not that New Jersey wasn't already like that. Just think a hundred times worse.

He has a plain look on his face, "I think I set-up the grill."

Vanilluxe floats over with a shocked look, "_Holy crap Carnivine!_ What the hell did you do!?"

"You said to set-up the grill, but not really so I wasn't setting it up, but then I got the feeling to set it up, so I went against you and did it anyway. I think I did good for what effort I put in." explains Carnivine.

Finneon cocks an eyebrow, "Really? What "_effort_" did you do?"

"I pushed the button. The button that says "**Evil Grill**". Now the grill's evil. I think I did that pretty good."

Vanilluxe looks at where the grill used to be, and at the grill itself rampaging throughout the neighborhood with the utmost of violent rage, "Well...Yeah. **Yup!** That checks out. Looks like our barbecue is a _barbe-nope!_ Who wants to go to White Castle?"

Carnivine raises his hand, "Can I get the small burger? I like the small burger."

Finneon nods, "Yes Carnivine, you can get the small burger."


End file.
